


Against the Bookshelf

by temporalGatekeeper



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Fucking, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temporalGatekeeper/pseuds/temporalGatekeeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know you learn to hate "yourself" when you're pinned up against something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against the Bookshelf

Your name is FRANZ BEZUKLADNIKOV and holy shit do you hate the guy who has you pinned to this bookcase right now and oh no you don’t mean fight pinned.

You hissed and mewled against the bookcase as it rocked back and forth violently, threatening to fall at any moment on both you and Ivan, your practical evil twin. You opened your light green eyes and glanced over your shoulder at the vicious look on his face as he ravaged your ass. His fingers and nails dug into the skin of your hips as he brutally drove his cock in and out of your tight ass. It hurt and you winced in pain and whimpered as he continued to pound into you. Ivan was the kind of guy who liked it rough and would take anything he wanted. Well he took your virginity right now in the most merciless way possible. His rhythmic grunts were a melody to listen to as you continued to pant and cry out from the painful fucking. His hips stuttered once and you knew it meant he’d be cumming soon and you weren’t exactly excited with that thought. You already came a few moments ago but he wasn’t finished so he kept fucking your oversensitive body, god knows what that’ll feel like when he releases into you.

You gripped the shelves of the book case tightly and bit into your bottom lip to stiffle a scream but he shoves your face against the books and continues his fast paced pounding. He was panting heavily now and you knew he’d be finished any moment. Just as your thoughts predicted, he roughly slammed his hips into yours as his cock twitched inside your abused ass, releasing thick ropes of his hot spunk into you. You winced since some of it seeped into the rips of your muscles and you whimpered at the burn. The mixed fluid of blood and cum drips down the back of your thighs when he pulls out of you and leaves.

You just stand there. Thinking. Hating. Adoring. Hating that vile man for what he did but also adoring how he managed to spend quality time with you. Adoring how he actually did something for you but hating the brutality of which he did it. You figured you’d get over it but you never would. He was Ivan and he was a man you were falling in love with but in the most despising way.


End file.
